Memories of a Family
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Misty, and Carly are invited (although the later would argue kidnapped) to spending time with Team 5D and friends. Add a tad of Kiryu to the mixture and the ex-darksigners might just have to face their past mistakes once and for all. Good thing Team 5D's is determined to help their newfound friends no matter what. (JxC, KxM, AxY).
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**FTP: I love the dark signers too much.**

**Carly: We did have so much fun together when we weren't focused on revenge.**

**Misty: Carly was a natural~**

**Dark signers: *nod*  
**

**Signers: *giggle***

**Carly: What?**

* * *

Peaceful. It was a word that could be used to describe the days after the dark signer incidents. Team 5d was busy training for the World Grand Prix, their signs were still branded on their arms, but it seemed that for now nothing bad would come out of being signers. Strange things were beginning to happen, but for now the signers could rest and recover the broken pieces of their lives and the turmoil that hit their friends.

That of course included their friends, the ex dark signers, whom were showing signs of confusion and discomfort on their visits of their new friends. Misty seemed sad and distant at tea time with Akiza, Carly was unusually pensive and her attention span got worse at lunch with Jack, Kiryu was snappy and always in a foul mood during dinner at Martha's new orphanage in Neo Domino city for all the children of the Satellite, those that had suffered loss from the Zero reverse and local orphans without any discretion. Grieger seemed to be fine from the phone calls that he made finally managing his town to the fullest. Devack who had been traveling was well enough, he had been an archeologist who had an accident at the site of the heiroglyphs of the dark signers and as such had only been at the wrong place at the wrong time becoming the monkey dark signer.

"Perhaps the young ones have something unresolved bothering them," He offered to Jack and the group before he went back to his travels. He eyed Carly next to the blond with a fond smile and a hand on the stubble that had grown on his chin.

"I don't have anything unresolved, I don't even remember what happened, how could I?" Carly frowned and provided as every set of eyes seemed to move on her being the only present ex-dark signer.

"Ah but the soul and heart never forget child," Devack supplied in a fatherly manner.

Carly blinked and tilted he head in confusion embarrassed by his words and his pensive stare, she moved closer to Jack, who raised a brow, while Mikage and Stephanie seemed to glare at her.

With an 'Ah' as he seemed to recall something he chuckled and extended a hand to pat the top of the green haired reporter much to her surprise, yet Carly seemed to not mind and simply smiled and waved as the gentle giant departed.

That left the signers to deal with Misty, Carly and Kiryu, all of which denied their discomfort. Team 5D's had a few weeks to spare with their placement in the tournament and the short break to prepare the roads for the full extent of the prestigious World Grand Prix so they decided to take a week off since their runners seemed to be in prime condition and Akiza was finally on the path to becoming a pro turbo duelist. Which left asking those three to come with them.

* * *

Akiza, of course, was left in charge of inviting Misty. The older woman was surprised to see the red head smiling deviously at her door but she let her in nonetheless having gained a friend in her in the last few weeks since she woke up from what she could describe as a horrible nightmare. The girl had explained about her brother's circumstances and Misty had decided to forgive the girl especially since it was the man Sayer's fault who was currently in the list of missing and dangerous people. Aki had assured her though, that that man would never hurt another soul and the model was sure she was correct. Call it a hunch but Sayer, she was confident, was no more.

"What brings you here?" she mumbled to Aki stifling a yawn. Misty had been experiencing some disturbing dreams, which left her very little sleep time, some involved a young man with a psychotic smile a woman that looked like herself seemed to like teasing and chiding. Others were of a young woman, nineteen or so, with long green hair and beautiful eyes filled with hope. She recalled being impressed by the girl's optimism and was quite fond of her, like a littl sister she never had.

"Bad night?" Aki asked concerned and the model nodded slowly responding simply.

"Wierd dreams, Aki, there's a girl with that Jack, what's her name?" she blurted, remembering that the woman looked remarkably like the girl from her dreams. The throb in her head stung at her memory and she found herself far away from her home.

_"Carly?" Misty's voice echoed in the empty hall, she moved to the only furniture in the room which was a couch and held a woman in peacefully tomrented slumber._

_"Carly, are you asleep?" Misty giggled poking the figure, laying still albeit the relaxed rise and fall of her chest, on the cheek. The girl's eyes opened and her crystal blue eyes settled on the reptilian dark signers, she looked drowsy and rubbed at her eyes like a child before grabbing misty's cape and mumbling that she was too tired._

_'This girl is really a natural,' Misty thought and gave the girl a closed eyes smile and patted her head._

_"Come on, I know you're tired but you have to bathe, I'll wash your back for you," the older woman coaxed the sleepy girl off the sofa and pulled her along. It was normal, she remembered her transformation had taken a toll on her as well and couldn't blame Carly. As such, just as she promised, she would look out for the youngest member of their tam whom everyone seemed to have taken a liking to._

_Just then the silver haired man rushed by them, bread dangling from his mouth, a snack as he worked on their duel runners, and grinned at the girls grabbing Carly's head and squeezing affectionately much her chagrin._

_The girl by Misty's side pouted angrily, she never liked how her companions always ruffled her hair. Misty merely chuckled and pushed her to the bathroom._

Aki's laughter brought her out of her reverie as the woman grabbed at her head with a hand, "Which one, jack has a horde of fangirls,"

"It's okay," Misty giggled, "I got my answer, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Aki blinked back her confusion and nodded, "Team 5D decided to take a break for a few days and go to the small town in Neo domino City were Martha, the guys foster mother is reciding, it's a nice quant place, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us, today..."

"Ah, I see," Misty whispered lost in thought and humming as if the sound would help her process her thoughts, "Well I am on vacations so I don't see why I shouldn't spend it with friends,"

"You won't be sorry!" Aki grinned happily embracing the model who could only smile at the girls antics. Black Rose Witch had certainly loosened down.

* * *

"Jack?" Carly asked narrowing her eyes in thought. Did they have to meet today, had she forgotten? No, she was sure that was not it. He had caught her just in time, dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, Carly was just about ready to go shopping for some grocery.

"Nope, it's Santa Claus," the blond replied sarcasm dripping in his words, he was here on a mission and he was not going to fail. As such the master of faster once again proved he was not given that title for nought.

"Everyone's going on vacation and you're invited," he supplied before wounding his arm round her and pushing her up onto her shoulder. She didn;t even have time to squeak as Jack closed her door, locking it with her spare key and ran down the stairs of her building.

Carly sighed and tried to settle in a comfortable position, it was a good thing she was on leave. When Jack had something in mind Jack would have it done, and therefore the journalist knew protesting would be in vain.

_'I wish he would hold me tenderly like that time,'_ she sighed as he practically threw her on his duel runner and caught the helmet he passed placing it onto her head. _'Wait? That time?'_

"Hold on tight," he mumbled glancing back at her with a soft smile which she responded by wounding her arms round his waist and pressing herself against his back. Jack smirked and started his duel runner, he did like this feeling._  
_

* * *

"Martha!" Kiryu grinned embracing the shorter woman and twirling her round, of course he had been invited by Martha herself and was the first to arrive._  
_

"Look at you my boy, long hair does suit you I must say," the chocolate skinned woman smiled proudly having heard of the man's redemption and work on Satisfaction Town from Yusei.

"I do my best, Yusei reminded me I have a lot of work to finish," Kiryu smiled at the praise before looking at the cars arriving in the parking area.

The new Orphanage had just been opened and it was ten times as big as the residence in the Satellite. It had been a former villa and the kind old man that had owned it gave it to Martha on hearing she was looking for a bigger place. He now resided in a home and only asked that he be permitted to visit the children as he had alwas loved kids but had never found a person to have any of his own with. A few weeks the house had been refurbished to have loads of rooms for the children and more to spare, and a parking space for any prospecting parents. That is why on hearing team 5d and their friends were on holiday and needed to help these precious friends Martha offered them some rooms and the opportunity to get out of the city and away from the place that caused so much pain. The Orphanage renamed FiveDragons Orphanage in honour of their saviour was situated in the only country side left in Neo Domino city.

"Hey everyone!" Martha waved looking back to warn the curious little eyes looking at the arrival of the guests to behave. They could hug their idols later when Martha had time to greet her kids.

The twins, Leo and Luna jumped out of a car with Yusei, Akiza and Officer Trudge, greeting the woman with a hug while Trudge nodded alone before being crushed in a bear hug from the woman.

Misty, Mikage, and Crow came down from the van that was probably transporting everyones duel runners. Martha sihed, the boys could not last three seconds without their precious bikes. Kiryu froze at the sight of the model eyeing her intensly.

Last but not least was Jack who drived in his duel runner, saying he didn't want his baby to rust in the back of the truck, behind him was Carly looking annoyed having been kidnapped and all.

"You came Carly!"Akiza grinned running up to the woman whom could always amuse her, they had become quite good friends especially when Akiza found out the girls talent for drawing and writing. Although the former black rose delighted in using Carly's natural talent for making anyone fall in love with her when her glasses went off. It was funny seeing the men and women fluster at the child like face smiling innocently at them, Carly didn't even notice.

_"Correction, _I was thrown like a sack of potato on a duel runner, with the only explanation being, 'everyones going on vacation'" the girl pouted as she took off the helmet and grabbed her glasses to wipe them clean. Looking up she saw the model Misty staring at her and to her right a man with long silver hair gaping and glancing from Carly to Misty in confusion.

Carly felt Aki pulling her off the duel runner but she couldn't help but keep her gaze on the two. Did she have something on her face? She recalled meeting Misty but the woman had contracted amnesia and did not remember their encounters, shortly afterwards she had gone investigating Arcadia movement and the rest was a blur.

Carly was not an idiot, she was quite smart and knew this was strange, too much of a coincidence, so she resorted asksing Jack and Team 5d yet they only ever told her to leave it at that, that forgetting was for the best and she obliged. The man was slightly familiar, and Carly almost gasped remembering him as the annoying jerk from her dreams. The one that always messed her hair up, she recalled Misty being there was well, or a woman that resembled her greatly at least, that woman had acted as an older sister figure to Carly. However, these had only ever been dreams, right?

"Jack that is no way to threat your lady!" Martha chided breaking the three out of their trance and causing the girl to flush a tomato red. Jack was visibly flustered and starting pointlesly arguing with Martha.

"I think we should get in, dinners ready anyway," Kiryu interrupted as the group was laughing at the king, glancing one last time at the women from his past as a dark signer, he gestured to the door and the crowd waked inside to greet the awestruck children who had seen them on the television and fill their bellies with Martha's famous home cooking and award worthy lasagna.

* * *

**FTP: This must be the longest prologue ever, well here it is, I just though the ds would remember. **

**Kiryu: So i remember being a dark signer.**

**Carly:I don;t seeing as i have no idea what he's talking about but I've had wierd dreams**

**Misty: I'm in the same waters as Carly.**

**Basically stick to this story as we learn more about their time as dark signers, Carly's past and childhood, the family they had, lost and will find once more and the romances left unfullfilled.**


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

Dinner went around smoothly, the children at first clustered around the duelists wanting a hug or an autograph or more simply to gaze at them in admiration. Martha on the other hand would not have this, with a clap of her hand and the help of her new staff, notably a woman who could not be older than twenty eight, whom Martha introduced as Donna, proudly calling the woman her vice. Donna shook the hands of their guests before stopping in front of a smirking Carly who exended her hand and got unexpectedly pulled into a hug. The girls face turned so red the present could almost see smoke coming out of her ears as she awkwardly patted Donna on the back.

Everyone was rather surprised but didn't get the chance to ask anything as they were ushered to the dining room. The room was splendid there were coloured papers decorating the ceiling, probably an idea of the kids, and the table was fit for a king. They had so many courses of Martha's delicious home made cooking they were full by the tme they had finished the appetizers. Needless to say Leo was delighted much to his sister's chagrin as he continued to embaress himself stuffing his face effortlessly.

"Oh the staff from the combined orphanages gave me so much help, you should thank them as well," the dark skinned woman declared as she helped one of the younger boys in holding his fork causing said employees to look embarressed.

At the time they were only around fifty orphans living in the new home, Martha told them she expected more to move in by the end of next week having only the ones from the satellite residing.

"It is strange here Yusei," she confided to the boy as they all made their way to the bathroom after dinner, "In the satellite everyone was more than willing to adopt and help a kid, they were good people who loved the joy kids brought into the hole they called home, yet here in the city there are so many lonely kids,"

"You said there were more coming from the city right?" Yusei mumbled scratching at his chin, it was truly ironic in his eyes that the paradise satellite folk always dremaed of would be so flawed.

The woman sighed and nodded, "It is strange how this paradise we dreamed of could be so cruel, Donna has told me frightening tales that made the satellite feel like heaven o earth,"

* * *

"Did you know Donna-san, Carly?" Akiza asked curiosity getting the better of her while the girls were getting ready for their bath.

"We lived in the same orphanage for some time," the girl mumbled laying on her bed with a book, silence reigned supreme in the room and the echo of the resulting of the paper grated at her ears when she turned the page. Looking around her book she found the stunned expressions of Aki, Misty, Mikage and little Luna, her current roommates - the rooms in the mansion were so huge they could take even more people so the guests had only to separate the girls from the boys and pick one - and her twin Leo who never left his sister's side if need be.

"Ah, sorry," Aki stuttered making the reporter sigh.

Carly got up sitting cross-legged and grinned, "It's fine really, I only spent a year before my father found me and took me with him,"

"Oh that's nice," the crimson haired teen mumbled still feeling guilty.

"Hehe yeah..." Carly laughed nervously avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you go to an orphanage if you still had a dad though," leo blurted and all eyes were on him incredulous, "What?"

"Guys, it's okay," Carly reassured with a smile, Misty seemed unconvinced though her curious eyes wandering over the face of the girl, her glasses had fallen on the bridge of her nose and the girls eyes were visible. A powerful gray colour filled with youth and something more, it felt a little sinister to Misty.

"My mum and father just never got to be together, mum raised me until i was five, then father came for me when I was around six or seven," the girl explained nonchalantly.

"I don't under-" leo started before Luna's hand clamped his mouth shut.

"How about we have a bath, I got a glimpse of the bathroom, its like a hot spring, its humongous and theres a seperate one for the boys as well!" Mikage offered causing Carly to raise a brow at her, but nontheless mouthed a 'thank you' the girl promptly looked away glancing at the reporter every now and them. It was true that they were rivals for Jack's affection but she was not a monster.

Carly made herself comfortable as leo whined about beng left behind, before she felt someone by the side of her bed, putting down her book she found herself looking at Misty.

"Aren't you coming?" the woman inquired as the girls convinced leo to go take a bath with the other boys.

"I'm, erm, what would you call, erm, socially inadept? yeah so i'd better not," Carly explained leaving the black haired beauty unconvinced, well it was partially true, rather there was something she didn't feel like showing her friends yet, however she soon felt herself souring out of her bed and with an 'eep' she let her book - Artists of the Century by rex Goodwin - fall on the floor.

"You're coming with!" Akiza and Mikage commanded pulling her along, as Misty giggled behind her, followed by a trembling Luna who was trying to hold her laughter.

"O-okay..." was the only response the shocked jounalist could utter.

* * *

Leo had quickly rushed in the boys room and found them getting ready for a bath. The boys were soon soaking their tired bones and muscles from the journey in the warm water having cleaned up in a rush. Jack, Yusei, Kiryu, Crow, a stern Trudge and an excited leo whose idols were all here in the same room sat in the warm hot spring and wondered what else this mansion had.

"This guy must have been filthy rich," Kiryu commented looking round the elegant room, it was humongous with multiple stalls with showers.

"I heard he built the stalls for the orphans, it was just one bath and the two seperate hot springs," Yusei mumbled shrugging at their confused looks, "He liked to treat his staff as kings and queens,"

"Nice old man," Jack snorted sinking into the water and grinning at the wall opposite him.

"Jack," Yusei warned.

"Come on mate," Jack grinned evilly wounding his arm round his friend, "They're all in one room, with very little on, I won;t believe you ain't thinking about our fellow signer with a rose themed deck...?"

Yusei growled under his breath but did not utter a single word.

"Jack,I like your thinking...for once," Crow cackled nudging a red-faced Kiryu.

'_Mikage-san's..._" Trudge thought his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. Promptly his nose starting losing a red substance and the other boys just stared in disgust.

"Leo and Luna are practically prepubescent!" Yusei protested.

"Oh he'll have to learn about girls sooner or later, best start now no?" Crow smirked ruffling the boys hair.

"Isn't it bad manners going in on a lady?" Leo asked clearly not understanding what was really going on.

"Not if you're not found out," the king proclaimed much to the annoyance of Yusei and Kiryu who were the gentlemen of the group.

* * *

Carly stood indecisive clad only in a towel that barely reached her knees and her hand on the doorknob. She glared at the thing and took a deep breath before she felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"k-kyaa..." she squeaked turning round to find a smiling Misty.

"Everything all right?" it was question asked in kindness but it still annoyed Carly.

_'Asked the model to the socially awkward woman both wearing only a towel...'_

"I feel like you're thinking something bad..." Misty frowned as Carly shook her head, she had forgotten the woman had a knack for fortune-telling with the faces of people, she should be more careful in the future. The girl looked like a puppy without her glasses, the face of innocence, Misty almost understood why the girl chose such large and bulky spectacles.

"No, I just really..." the reporter began and the older woman noted she had a hand clenched by her waist and wondered what her friend was hiding.

"Come," she encouraged Carly placing her hand on the girl's shoulder and using the other to open the room to the giant and luxurious bath, "I'll wash your back,"

Ignoring the girls mild protests and causing the other girls who were already enjoying the hot water, she grabbed a bucket filled with warm water and turned it above the girls discarding the contents on the not amused ex dark signer.

* * *

_"You keep stroking your stomach is it hurting?" Misty asked from behind as she moved the soapy sponge on her back earning a sort of content humming from the younger girl.  
_

_The new recruit of the dark signers shook her head opening her eyes to glance behind her at her new friend. The woman had offered to take her in and help her understand her new purpose after her death and Carly felt grateful to her. Her fingers went up to the little triangle below her eye, she was dead now, so being truthful wouldn't hurt._

_"It's just that there was something here," the girl began a finger caressing the right side of her waist close to her belly button and moving to her back stopping just an inch before, "I always hated it but now that I've been given this new body and its gone its kind of scary,"_

_"That's alright, I'll protect you!" Misty grinned making the girl's eyes widen with surprise, "I always wanted little sister, and protecting them from scary things is just part of what older siblings do,"_

_Misty's hand that was on the other girls head pulled Carly delicately so that their cheeks met._

_"Are you girls ready from your bath or what?!" a voice growled forcing them apart. Misty looked annoyed beyond reason and she turned back to the door angrily._

_"Go take a spin Kiryu! We'll be taking our time," Misty rolled her eyes and shouted before noticing the giggling from below her. It was the girls first laugh since her resurrection._

_"Ugh whatever," she heard the boy declare before hearing his footsteps recede._

_"Oh you think its funny, I'll show you funny," Misty smiled in a devious way stopping the girl in mid-laughter to look up and see a bucket of cold water being thrown at her._

* * *

"Wierd, I have a feeling this happened before," Carly mumbled holding her head, she allowed Misty to help her wash her back and left her towel to cover her chest and stomach as she sat down in front of the model. The others discarded their towels long ago having no qualms.

"You know you can take off your towel we're all girls here," Mikage teased making Carly blush in self conciousness.

"it's not like you have the smallest chest," Akiza came to her rescue making the blue haired goverment official cringe. Much to her chagrin the journalists assets were comparable to both Akiza and Misty, she just didn't flaunt them like the two. It was quite annoying especially since Luna also laughed at her.

"You know that would be you," Mikage glared in a harmless manner at Luna who shrugged and explained she was still growing.

"I wonder what the boys are doing..." Carly sighed hoping all would end well.

* * *

**FTP: the answer to carly's question and the continuation to this coming sooooonn!**

**Misty: I have a feeling we won't like what the boys are up to.**

**Carly: yeah**

**Aki: I'll just set of Black Rose on them**

**Boys: D=**


End file.
